Beautiful Bombshel
by Luna Aino
Summary: cuarto libro de la serie hermoso bastardo


Capitulo 1

Harry Potter

"La cosa más inteligente que he hecho nunca fue reclutar a Ronald Prewett para ayudar a planificar tú despedida de soltero."

Miré a mi hermano, Neville, después de que prácticamente cantó esto. Él estaba inclinado hacia atrás en su silla de cuero, con un fresco vodka en la mano, acababa de regresar de una "sesión" privada en una misteriosa ubicación en la trastienda, y tenía en su rostro la sonrisa más grande que creo que jamás había visto. Él no estaba mirando a mí cuando hablaba; estaba observando a tres hermosas mujeres en el escenario de baile con un lento ritmo palpitante. "Tengo que recordarlo la próxima vez", murmuró, llevando el vaso a los labios.

"Mi plan es tener sólo uno," le dije.

"Bueno." Draco Malfoy, mejor amigo y socio de Ron, se inclinó hacia adelante para captar la atención de Neville.

"Tú, sin embargo, podrías terminar en la necesidad de una segunda despedida de soltero si tu actual esposa se entera de las recientes actividades de la bailarina profesional. Desde el aspecto de este lugar, que no sólo hacen la vuelta media meneo por aquí".

Con un gesto desdeñoso de la mano, dijo Neville, "En realidad era sólo un baile erótico." Y entonces él me sonrió, guiñando un ojo. "Aunque una muy buena vuelta de baile."

"¿Final feliz?" Le pregunté, bromeando, pero ligeramente rebelado.

Neville negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa y tomó otro sorbo de su bebida. "No fue tan bueno, Harry."

Exhale, aliviado. Yo conocía lo suficientemente bien a mi hermano como para saber que nunca engañaría a su esposa, Hannah, pero él decía que "lo que ella no se enteraba, no le haría daño" eso era algo que yo no haría.

Aunque Ginny y yo íbamos a casarnos en junio, el único de fin de semana en que Ron, Neville, Draco y yo podría alejarnos para mi despedida de soltero era el segundo fin de semana de febrero. Esperábamos que se haya algún tipo de soborno para llegar a un acuerdo con nuestras mujeres para escaparnos los hombres el fin de semana de San Valentín a Las Vegas , pero como siempre nos había sorprendido: Apenas habían parpadearon, y simplemente planearon una fin de semana en las montañas Catskill juntas.

Ron había elegido un club de alto nivel para poner en marcha el fin de semana de desenfreno asegurado. Este lugar sin duda no era uno de los que hubiésemos elegido través de una búsqueda en línea o de un paseo por Las Vegas Strip. Para ser honesto, "Black Heart" no parece ser mucho desde el exterior. Estaba oculto en una inofensiva oficina construida a un par de cuadras del pesado tráfico de Las Vegas Boulevard. Pero en su interior- pasando tres puertas cerradas y dos porteros más o menos del tamaño de mi apartamento en Nueva York, y luego más profundo en el vientre oscuro del edificio-el club era elegante, y se vibraba el sexo. La enorme sala principal tenia pequeñas plataformas elevadas, cada uno cubierto con una bailarina con ropa interior brillante, plata. Había cuatro barras de mármol negro, una en cada esquina, y cada una se especializaba en un tipo diferente de bebida. Nevilley yo habíamos elegido la barra de vodka, también pedimos un poco de caviar, gravlax y blinis. Ron y Draco se dirigieron directamente al whisky. Mientras que los otros dos bares ofrecían una variedad de vino, o licores.

El lugar era lujoso, cuero oscuro. Era increíblemente suave, y cada silla era lo suficientemente grande para dos. . . en caso de que cualquiera de nosotros aceptamos las ofertas para un baile en el piso principal. Las camareras que usan nada más que bikinis de látex tenían bandejas con bebidas. Nuestra anfitriona, Gia, había comenzado la noche en una camisa de color rojo de encaje y braguitas con un poco de joyería elaborada en el pelo, las orejas y alrededor de ella cuello, pero parecía estar quitando algo cada vez que miraba a uno de nosotros.

Yo no era un habitual en este tipo de establecimiento, pero sabía que esto era un típico club de strippers. Era jodidamente impresionante.

"La cuestión", dijo Neville, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, "¿cuándo es que el novio recibe un baile en su regazo?"

Mire a mí alrededor, los demás respondieron con varias palabras de aliento, pero yo ya estaba sacudiendo la cabeza. "Voy a pasar. Los bailes no son lo mío. "

"¿Cómo que una mujer desconocida y muy calientes bailando en tú regazo no es lo tuyo?", preguntó Neville, con los ojos muy abiertos por la incredulidad. Mi hermano y yo nunca habíamos estado alguna vez en un club de este tipo en cualquiera de nuestros viajes de negocio. Creo que estaba tan sorprendido al enterarse que su entusiasmo por ello y como lo fue aprender de mi disgusto. "¿Eres de sangre caliente?"

Asentí con la cabeza. "Muy. Creo que es por eso que no me gustan".

"Cojones!", dijo Ron, poniendo su copa en la mesa y saludando a través de la habitación a otra , en la esquina oscura ahora. "Esta es la primera noche de tu despedida de soltero, y un baile en tu regazo es un requisito."

"Todos ustedes puede que se sorprenda al saber que estoy con Harry en este caso", dijo Draco. "Los bailes en el regazo con una extraña es bastante horrible. ¿Dónde poner las manos? ¿Dónde buscar? No es lo mismo que estar con un amante-se siente demasiado impersonal". Mientras Neville insistió en que, obviamente, nunca había tenido un buen baile erótico, Ron se puso de pie para hablar con un hombre que parecía haberse materializado de la nada al lado de nuestra mesa. Era más bajo que Ron, lo cual no era poco común, tenia canas en las sienes. Un rostro y unos ojos que lleva a la clase de calma que me dijo que había hecho mucho, y se ve aún más. Su traje era oscuro e impecable, con los labios presionados juntos en una línea delgada. Me he percatado que este debe ser el infame Johnny francés, a quien Ron había mencionado en nuestro vuelo.

Aunque yo había asumido que estaban hablando de hacer los arreglos para conseguirme un baile, observe como Johnny murmuró algo y Ron se volvió para mirar a la pared, con el rostro tenso. Puedo contar con una mano el número de veces que había visto Ron así para nada relajado, y me incliné hacia adelante, esforzándose por comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. Neville y Draco se mantuvieron ajenos, tenían su atención puesta en las bailarinas ahora desnudas. Finalmente, los hombros de Ron se relajaron como si que había llegado a algún tipo de conclusión, y él sonrió a Johnny, murmurando: "¡Gracias amigo!"

Con una palmadita en el hombro de Ron, Johnny volvió y nos dejó. Ron volvió a su asiento y agarro su trago. Levanté la barbilla hacia la puerta que Johnny había atravesado, detrás de una cortina negro. "¿Qué fue todo eso? "

"Eso," dijo Ron, "fue por el cuarto que se está preparando para ti."

"¿Para mí?" Presioné mi mano a mi pecho, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Una vez más, Ron, yo voy a pasar."

"La mierda que eres."

"¿Hablas en serio?"

"Tiene razón sobre mí. Me dijo que está a la cabeza por ese pasillo "-Ron señaló una puerta diferente de la que Johnny había desaparecido-"Tu puerta es Neptuno."

Gemí, reclinándose en la silla. Aunque este club parecía el mejor de su tipo en la ciudad-o en cualquier lugar, para el caso-en una lista de cosas que quería hacer esta noche, para conseguir una vuelta de baile de alguna bailarina de Las Vegas al azar ocupó apenas por encima de comer sushi en mal estado y conseguir estar violentamente enfermo. "Sólo hay que pasar por el pasillo como un puto tío y conseguir frotar su bulto con alguna chica que baile para tí." Ron me miró fijamente, con los ojos entrecerrados. "¿Estás tomándome el pelo con esta mierda? Es tu jodido fin de semana de soltero y actúa como el hombre que solías ser".

Lo estudié, preguntándome por qué parecía tan firmemente plantado en su silla alentándome. "¿Acaso Johnny le dará un espacio para visitar, también? ¿No estás recibiendo un baile erótico? " Él se rio, inclinando su whisky a los labios y murmurar: "Es un baile erótico, Harry. No es un maldito viaje al dentista".

"Cabrón". Levanté la copa contemplando el líquido espeso y claro. Al venir aquí sabía que iba a encontrarme con mujeres, alcohol, y probablemente algunas actividades que puedan empujar los límites de lo legal, pero la verdad era que Ginny había sabia de esto, también. Ella me había dicho que me divierta, y sus ojos nunca se habían ensombrecido por la preocupación o la desconfianza. No tenían ninguna razón para hacerlo. Me bebí mi copa, y murmuré: "A la mierda", antes de levantarme y dirigirse a el pasillo. Mis compañeros de la noche fueron-sorprendentemente-con clase suficiente como para no animarme en mi partida, pero aún así pude sentir su atención en mi espalda mientras me dirigía al pasillo a la izquierda del escenario principal.

Más allá de la puerta la alfombra cambió de negro a una azul profundo, y el espacio se sentía aún más oscuro de lo que había en la sala principal. Las paredes eran del mismo negro aterciopelado, y había sólo la suficiente luz de cristales minúsculos en la pared para iluminar un camino delante de mí. A lo largo del pasillo estaban sus puertas con los nombres de los planetas en ellas: Mercurio, Venus, la Tierra. . . Abajo, al final, en la puerta de la etiqueta de Neptuno, dudé. ¿Habría una mujer que ya está en el interior? ¿Habría una silla para mí o, peor aún, una cama?

La puerta estaba adornada y pesada, como algo salido de un castillo o, mierda, de algún espeluznante calabozo del sexo. Maldito Ron. Me estremecí y giré el pomo, la exhalación de alivio cuando vi que no había ninguna cruz de hierro o esposas, y ninguna mujer en el interior, sin embargo, sólo un largo diván con una pequeña caja de plata en el centro. Atado a la caja con una cinta roja de seda era una tarjeta blanca que decía Harry Potter en una escritura prolija.

Genial. Random Vegas Dancer ya sabía mi maldito nombre.

Dentro de la caja había una venda en los ojos de raso negro y una franja de cartulina gruesa con las palabras "Ponte esto" escrito en tinta negro. ¿Yo estaba destinado a poner una venda para un baile erótico? ¿Cuál fue el punto de eso? El hecho de que yo no lo quiero esta noche o que no nunca había tenido un baile erótico en el pasado. A menos que el formato ha cambiado en pocos años, siendo que era mirar, no tocar. ¿Qué diablos se supone que debo hacer si yo estaría con los ojos vendados cuando ella llegue? Estoy seguro como la mierda que no iba a tocarla.

Deje el trozo de tela en el chaise ignorándolo mientras miraba fijamente la pared. Cada minuto que pasaba me convencía de que no había manera de que me vendara los ojos a mi mismo es esta habitación. Casi podía oír el sonido de mi propia irritación. Sonaba como un rugido, una ola, una llama crepitante. Cerré los ojos y me tomé tres respiraciones profundas y luego miré con más atención en mi entorno. Las paredes eran de un gris suave, un chaise azul oscuro. La habitación parecía más como un vestuario en una tienda de alta gama que una habitación donde los hombres tienen lo que supuse fue de mucho más que un baile. Pasé la mano por el cuero flexible del chaise, y entonces me di cuenta de la segunda nota que había sido enterrado debajo de la venda de los ojos dentro de la caja. Escrito con el mismo formato que el anterior papel pesado, decía:

"Ponte la maldita venda, Harry, no seas marica."

Maldito Ron. ¿Realmente tengo que estar sentado aquí, cautivo, hasta que ponga en la venda de los ojos y terminar con esto? Con un gemido, levanté la tela negra, la coloqué sobre mi cabeza y vacilando sólo un latido del corazón antes de tirar de ella a través de mis ojos. Yo ya estaba planeando cómo iba a vengarme de Ron. Él me conoce como nadie en mi vida aparte de mi familia, y era consciente de lo mucho que valoraba fidelidad y control. ¿Me pide que venga a esta sala y que me cubra los ojos sin saber lo que se avecina? ¡Qué puta polla!

Me recosté contra la pared y esperé en el aislamiento molesto, mis oídos que recogen sonidos que no habían notado antes: el sordo pulso de la música en las otras habitaciones, el sonido de las puertas de apertura y cierres con tranquilidad, clics pesados. Y entonces oí el sonido de la manija a mi habitación, la puerta se abría y se oía el sonido de la madera a través de la alfombra.

Mi corazón empezó a tronar.

En cuando percibí un perfume extraño, sentí que mi espalda se ponía rígida con molestias. Otro que el olor del extraño, yo no sabía nada acerca de quién estaba aquí y odiaba no ser capaz de ver lo que iba a venir a mí. Ella hizo algo contra la pared: Oí crujir, un pequeño clic, y luego, la música rítmica y calma llenó la habitación.

Cálidas y suaves manos se apoderaron de mis muñecas y suavemente pero hábilmente posicionó mis manos para que descansado ociosamente a mis costados. ¿No tocar? Ningún maldito problema.

Me senté inmóvil mientras se deslizaba por encima de mí, su aliento con olor a canela, sus caderas en mi regazo, con las manos apretadas contra el pecho. Así que esta es la forma en que se va a ir: me quedaría con los ojos vendados, ella bailaba encima de mí, y ¿luego me iría? Sentí que me empezaba a relajar poco a poco. La mujer movió por encima de mí, sus caderas cambiando en contra de mis muslos, sus manos moviéndose suavemente sobre mi pecho. Pude sentir lo suficiente de su cuerpo que la venda no parecía completamente absurda, pero si hubiera sido el tipo de hombre para disfrutar de este tipo de cosas, de ser robado de mi vista habría sido un obstáculo.

Pero tal vez Ron sabía que ésta sería la única forma en que esta experiencia no sería insoportable para mí. El pensamiento me hizo querer patearle el culo un poco menos.

La bailarina rodó sobre mí, sus caderas meciéndose rítmicamente con la música, ondulante en pequeños círculos sugerentes. Ella se apartó, agarrando mis hombros para anclarse, y sentí la presión de su culo en mis muslos, la sugerencia de su sexo tan cerca de mi pene que he intentado tan cuidadosamente como pude apartarme a pulgadas de distancia, para empujar mi cuerpo más profundo en la silla. Y entonces ella se incorporó de nuevo, y yo podía sentir la forma de sus pechos mientras ella se rozó contra mi pecho. Su aliento era cálido y suave en mi cuello, y aunque no era desagradable, de por sí, rápidamente creció torpe. Mi miedo inicial que tendría que hacer contacto visual, o una sonrisa, o parecen estar aquí voluntariamente, y en lugar de eso registrado que este baile era para ninguno de nosotros. Ciertamente, ella no estaba haciendo nada más que dinero, y debido a la venda, yo ni siquiera tengo que fingir mi disfrute. Me encontré a mí mismo calculando el tiempo que quedaba de la canción. No era que yo conocía, pero la fórmula es clara y tenía que exhalar el resto de mi tensión cuando la canción llegara hasta la rampa del final. Sobre mí, la pobre mujer parecía lenta, con las manos descansando sobre mis hombros.

Cuando terminó la canción, el único sonido que queda en la habitación era la acelerada respiración de la stripper.

¿Va a irse?

¿Debo decir algo?

Con temor agobia mi estómago, entendí claramente que tal vez esto era el comienzo del verdadero show. Para mi horror absoluto, la stripper se inclinó y rozó sus dientes con mi mandíbula.

Entonces. . . Me quedé inmóvil, la confusión me provocaba impaciencia.

"Hola, señor Potter." Su aliento era caliente en mi oído y me sobresaltó el sonido, todo mi cuerpo estaba rígido.

¿Qué mierda pasaba? Mis manos se cerraron en puños a mis costados. "Realmente, realmente quiero besar esa atractiva, boca enojada que tienes".

Abrí la boca para hablar, pero no salió nada.

Ginny Maldita Weasley.

"¿Yo sólo movía el culo, y tú no eres ni siquiera un poco difícil en este momento?" Ella se inclinó, lamiendo mi cuello mientras bajaba las caderas y movió sobre mi polla. "Ahí vamos. . . "Ella se rio en mi cuello. "Ahora que eres."

Mi mente estalló con reacciones: el alivio y la ira, shock y la vergüenza. Estaba Ginny aquí en Las Vegas, no esquiando en la maldita montaña Catskill y ella había venido aquí para encontrarme con los ojos vendados esperando a una bailarina para hacer exactamente lo que había hecho: la danza en mis muslos, moverse a sí misma en mi polla. Pero para una vez me las arreglé para ver con Ginny lo que había sido capaz de hacer en cada una de mis relaciones de negocios: oculte la reacción que tenía hasta que la transforme en la reacción que deseaba.

Conté hasta diez antes de preguntar: "¿Era una especie de prueba?" Se inclinó, besó mi lóbulo de la oreja. "No."

Yo no iba a explicar por qué estaba en esta habitación, no había hecho nada malo. Aun así, sentí la extraña guerra dentro de mí: la creciente excitación que ella había hecho esto por mí y la ira que ella me creó. "Usted está en problemas, Weasley. "

Apretó un dedo en mis labios, y luego atrapó entre nuestras bocas con un breve beso. "Estoy feliz de estar en lo cierto. Ron me debe cincuenta dólares. Le dije que odiarías el baile erótico de una extraña. Tu límite duro es la infidelidad".

Tragué saliva, asintiendo con la cabeza. "Utilicé todos mis movimientos, pero nada. Ni siquiera un temblor allí abajo. Realmente esperaba que no tuvieras ni idea de que era yo, además honestamente- Me siento un poco insultada".

Sacudiendo la cabeza, murmuré: "No. El perfume es. . . apagado. Odias el aroma de la canela. Y no puedo verte o sentirte".

"Ahora puedes," dijo ella, levantando las manos para descansar sobre sus muslos desnudos. Corrí mis manos hasta sus caderas y sentí la fuerte presión de las pequeñas piedras en su ropa interior." ¿Qué coño lleva puesto?" Me moría de ganas quitarme la venda de los ojos, pero como no lo había hecho todavía, yo sospechaba que esto era otra cosa que estaba destinado a esperar.

Pasé las manos por sus muslos, hasta las pantorrillas, y de repente no quería nada más que sexo en esta habitación en este club dudosamente legal de Las Vegas. Me sentía aliviado que era Ginny la que estaba aquí conmigo, y no una extraña sentada en mi regazo, me abrumó, y una ráfaga de adrenalina disparó en mi torrente sanguíneo. "Debe sentirse libre para follarme en esta habitación, señorita Weasley."

Se inclinó hacia delante, chupó mi mandíbula. "Hmm. . . Quizás. ¿Quieres una segunda oportunidad para disfrutar de un baile? "

Asentí con la cabeza y exhale mientras se deslizaba la venda de los ojos de encima, exponiendo su. . . equipo. Llevaba un pequeño sujetador que se ata con correas de satén fino en sus hombros y parecía estar hecho de piedras preciosas unidas con seda. Sus bragas eran similarmente débiles, y aún más fascinante. Los lazos de raso delgadas a los lados me insinuó que yo probablemente no debería destruirlos.

Pasó la punta del dedo por su torso, ella susurró, "¿Te gusta mi nueva ropa interior?"

Me quedé mirando las pequeñas joyas que adornan su piel, brillantes verdes y claros como los diamantes. Ella parecía una puta obra de arte. "Ellos van a hacerlo", murmuré, inclinándose para besar entre sus pechos. "En caso que sea necesario."

"¿Quieres tocarme?"

Asentí con la cabeza de nuevo, mirándola a la cara y sintiendo mis ojos como se oscurecían por la forma en que me miraba con hambre e incertidumbre.

Ella sonrió lamiéndose los labios. "Esto no era una prueba, enviándote aquí. Pero ", dijo, con los ojos cayendo a mi boca ", el hecho es que has venido a esta sala esperando que una extraña baile para ti. Te pones una venda en los ojos, y cualquier otra mujer habría podido venir aquí y tocar lo que es mío. "Ella ladeó la cabeza, me estudió. "Creo que tal vez me merezco un pequeño regalo."

Diablos, sí. "Estoy de acuerdo con eso."

"Y, las reglas son lo que son"-ella asintió a un pequeño letrero en la pared, que básicamente lo que sugiere era que a los hombres que violaban a las bailarinas se les realizaría sin ninguna contemplación y se dejaría caer en Hoover DAM- "todavía no se le permite a tocarme libremente."

Yo no estaba seguro de lo que quería decir con "libremente" y yo todavía estaba atrapado por debajo de ella, así que simplemente dejé caer mis manos en sus muslos, a la espera de sus instrucciones. Mi cuerpo estaba muy enroscado y listo para todo lo que ella quería hacer.

Se puso de pie, se acercó a la unidad de la pared, y empezó la canción otra vez.

Realmente era un maldito bastardo con suerte. Tenía la novia más caliente en el mundo entero. Lamí mis labios, miré firmemente su culo perfecto cuando ella se dio la vuelta y, con confianza segura balanceando sus caderas volvió a donde yo estaba.

Ginny se subió encima de mí, a caballo entre mis muslos. "Quítame las bragas."

Tiré el delicado lazo en cada cadera, y poco a poco los arrastré lejos de su cuerpo, arrojándolos para algún lugar. "Ahora. Coloque la palma de sus manos sobre el muslo y sosténgame, use cuantos dedos sean necesarios para follarme", susurró.

Parpadeé. "¿Qué?"

Ella se echó a reír, chupándose el labio antes de decir muy lentamente, "Pon el dorso de la mano en tu muslo y sostenme, usa cuantos dedos sean necesarios para follarme".

¿Hablaba en serio con esta mierda? Sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos, deslicé mi mano a mi pierna, con la palma hacia arriba ofrecí a mi dedo medio. "Aquí tienes."

Ella bajó la mirada y se rio. "Esa es una buena idea, pero tal vez por lo menos uno más. Yo necesito algo más aproximado a tu pene".

"¿Estás realmente segura que quieres que te folle con mis dedos? Mi pene está listo para ir, y no puedes negar que es la opción preferible para todos los involucrados".

"Ibas a tener un baile erótico de una corista de Las Vegas", respondió ella, con el ceño fruncido. "Tu pito ni siquiera estaba interesada hace cinco minutos".

Con un suspiro, cerré los ojos y extendí tres dedos.

"Eres generoso", susurró levantando sus caderas y deslizó su sexo a través de mis dedos rígidos. "Usted va a hacer un marido bastante estelar si mantiene este tipo de cosas para arriba."

"Gin. . . "Gemí, abrí los ojos para mirarla mientras lentamente se sentó sobre mis dedos. Ella ya estaba mojada, y yo la miraba, desnuda salvo por su sujetador escaso, extendió sus suaves muslos sobre la tela oscura de mis pantalones.

Ella envolvió sus manos alrededor de mi cuello y empezó a moverse por encima de mí, levantando su cuerpo y dando vueltas sus caderas mientras bajaba, frotando su clítoris contra el talón de mi mano. Una vez más, y otra vez, y otra vez. Yo empujado hacia arriba por debajo de ella, necesitando rozarla. Pude sentir su olor en el aire, podía oír cada uno de sus pequeños sonidos apretados. Entre sus pechos, el sudor provocaba hacer brillar su piel. No hay manera, lo admito ahora lo mucho que me encantó ver como usó mi cuerpo para encontrar su propio placer.

"Eres una maldita tortura", gruñí, saboreando el sentir lo mojada e hinchada que estaba con el peso de sus brazos sobre mis hombros. La visión de ella estaba poniendo salvaje las partes de mi cuerpo, y yo estaba bastante seguro de que podía bajar si ella misma bajaba un poco más, se frotó el muslo contra mi polla vestida. "Será difícil salir de aquí, y con olor a coño".

Rodeando sus caderas, susurró: "No me importa."

Y, sin embargo, ante el sonido de mi voz, me di cuenta de la prensa apretado de sus pezones en su interior poco sostén. Ella sabía lo difícil que era, y que le importaba mucho.

Ginny jadeó cuando me acurruqué mis dedos y me mudé mi otra mano sobre su trasero, guiando sus caderas. Presioné mi pulgar sobre su clítoris, sintiéndome deshecho con simplemente mirarla. Alrededor de mis dedos, su cuerpo ondulado, tensándose de presión. Incluso en una habitación extraña con Dios sabe qué pasando a nuestro alrededor, pude hacerla correrse en cuestión de minutos. Era un maldito embrollo de tales contradicciones: generoso y burlas, seria y tímida. "Mierda me destrozas, Ginny."

"¿Se puede decir que estoy cerca?" Nuestros ojos nunca rompieron el contacto y deslicé mi mano por su lado, siguiendo el marco de sus costillas con mis dedos.

"Sí", le susurré.

"¿Eso te hace aún salvaje? ¿Sabiendo lo rápido que puede hacerme esto a mí? "

Asentí con la cabeza, y mi mano se deslizó más alta, en el hombro, el cuello. Mis dedos flexionados contra su yugular, con ganas de sentir su pulso cuando ella llegó. "Me encanta saber que nadie más podía hacerte mojar así. "

Sus dulces ojos marrones oscuros se volvieron pesados de deseo. "Necesito que me quieras cada segundo," ella susurró, sin aliento. "Tú eres el único, jamás dejaría que me posean así."

La palabra-propia-desencadenó una chispa en mi pecho, un salvajismo que no podía aguantar más. Sus labios estaban tan cerca de mí y el sabor de la canela en su aliento, el perfume extraño. . . realmente hasta que punto había llegado a engañarme, me encendía y me lanzó hacia adelante, se desintegraba; mi beso era penetrante y castigador, deseaba tocarla y sentir el gusto de ella.

Ella se echó hacia atrás sólo lo suficiente para jadear, "¿Quieres escucharme?"

"Quiero que todo el club te oiga."

Sus manos se hundieron en mi cabello y en la nuca de mi cuello, sus caderas flaqueadas, atrapada en mis dedos profundamente dentro de ella mientras se mecía violentamente sobre mi palma.

"Oh Dios. . . "Mordía de su labio inferior, arqueo la espalda y me incliné hacia su cuello para chuparlo, morderlo, ser dueño de su puta latido.

Sentía el golpeteo de su pulso contra mis labios, sentía cada uno de sus exhalaciones mientras jadeaba, se puso tensa encima de mi cuando comenzó a correrse. Con un grito ronco, dijo mi nombre y su voz enviaba vibraciones a través de mi lengua.

Ginny se quedó inmóvil, con el cuerpo inclinado sobre el mío, saciada y sin hueso, y levantó ambas manos a mi cuello. Sus pulgares presionan suavemente en mis puntos de pulso y se inclinó hacia adelante, chupando el labio inferior en su boca antes de morderme rápida y salvajemente. Dejé escapar un gruñido de sorpresa, y no estaba seguro de lo que decía de mí que por un segundo pensé que la mordedura podría hacer que me corra en mis pantalones. "Eso. . . "Suspiró ella, tirando hacia atrás," fue increíble".

Se levanto con cuidado de mis manos, con las piernas temblorosas. Me incliné para besar la piel húmeda entre sus pechos, y sacó la mano de la cima de mi polla a través de mis pantalones. "Eres tan jodidamente hermosa cuando te vienes, Ginny. Siente la fuerza con que me traes".

Ella me apretó y me acariciaba lentamente.

Mis ojos se cerraron y le rogué: "Yo te quiero de rodillas ahora. Con tu boca en mí."

Pero, para mi absoluto horror, se acercó a la esquina de la habitación para recuperar sus bragas.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Dije con voz áspera.

Ató las diminutas tiras de raso en cada cadera, y sacó una bata de un gancho en la pared, deslizándolo sobre los hombros y sonrío hacia mí "¿Estás bien?"

Le devolví la mirada. "¿Hablas en serio?"

Ella volvió a mí, levantando mí mano izquierda a la boca, deslizó mi dedo anular desnudo entre ella dientes envolviéndolo en la delicada suavidad de su lengua. Y entonces ella lo soltó con un guiño, susurrando: "Lo digo en serio."

Mis brazos temblaban por la tensión, mi polla palpitante desde el eco de su boca, su demasiada corta, suave de succión. "Pues no, yo no estoy bien, Ginevra. Ni siquiera un poco. "

"Yo estoy..."dijo ella, sonriendo dulcemente. "Me siento fantástica. Espero que disfruten el resto de tu despedida de solteros."

Me recosté en la pared, mirando como colocaba la cinta de la bata al rededor de la cintura. Mi piel se sentía caliente, picante, febril y todo el tiempo en que se vestía ella me miraba, disfrutando de mi necesidad frustrada por ella.

Luché para ocultarlo, decidiendo fingir que estaba bien. Gritando sólo la haría sentir más satisfecha. Enfriar el desapego siempre funcionaba mejor cuando Ginny estaba siendo una perra. Pero cuando mi frente se alisó, se rio un poco, ni siquiera un poco sorprendida

"¿Qué haces después de esto?", Le pregunté. Por alguna razón, no había, ni siquiera se me ocurrió lo que ella lo haría cuando se fuera. ¿Volaría directamente a casa?

Se encogió de hombros y murmuró: "No sé. Cena. Tal vez un espectáculo".

"Espera. ¿Estás aquí con alguien? "

Ella me miró, frunciendo los labios y se encogió de hombros.

"Mierda, ¿Ginevra? ¿Al menos vas a decirme dónde te vas a quedar? "

Ella me miró de arriba abajo, dejando que sus ojos se deleiten un poco más sobre mis pantalones y luego mirar el resto de mí. Ella sonrió. "En un hotel." Se enderezó, arqueando la ceja antes ronronear, "Oh, y feliz día de San Valentín, Sr. Potter. "

Y con eso, salió de la habitación al pasillo.


End file.
